Shadow Triad
|corecolor=999999 |bordercolor= |name=Shadow Triad |jname=ダークトリニティ |tmname=Dark Trinity |image=Shadow Triad B2W2 Trailer.png |size=250px |caption=The Shadow Triad in the Black 2 and White 2 trailer |intro=Generation V |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Gray |hair=White |region=Unova |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Team Plasma |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Bodyguards |brain=no |anime=no |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |pvname=Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer |envagame=Jason Griffith |javagame=Akira Ishida |manga=''Letting Go'' ( ) }} The Shadow Triad (Japanese: ダークトリニティ Dark Trinity), each referred to individually as Shadow (Japanese: ダーク Dark), are three faithful servants of Ghetsis and N and are high-ranking members of Team Plasma. The Shadow Triad are completely loyal to Ghetsis because he once saved their lives. In the games They appear many times in Pokémon Black and White, mostly to escort the to either N or Ghetsis. They make very sudden ninja-like appearances, appearing seemingly out of thin air. The Shadow Triad are the ones who enabled Ghetsis to evade arrest, creating an opening in which Ghetsis was able to escape Cheren's confinement. After defeating Team Plasma, they appear at Marvelous Bridge and on the orders of Ghetsis, give the player the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb, and Griseous Orb—the three orbs of the creation trio. However, on Ghetsis's orders, they make no attempt to find him. They vanish from the bridge and are not seen again for the rest of the game. At some point after Black and White's events, they appear in front of Striaton Gym leaders at Striaton Restaurant, challenge and easily defeat the trio, before disappearing. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the Shadow Triad are first seen with Zinzolin on the Plasma Frigate. After the player, Cheren, and Hugh finish off the remainder of the s, Zinzolin has the Shadow Triad escort the player off the ship. The Shadow Triad are later seen in Opelucid City after it has been frozen by the Plasma Frigate. They steal the DNA Splicers so that Ghetsis can use it on Kyurem, but are chased by the player and Drayden. After finally being caught, a Shadow challenges the player to a battle, and even though he loses, they still get away. The Shadow Triad are seen again on the Plasma Frigate after talking to Ghetsis about . Each Shadow battles the player after they give Hugh back his sister's Liepard. After defeating them, they allow the player to leave but warn them about Ghetsis and Kyurem, and end up staying behind with Hugh and Liepard. After entering the Hall of Fame, they remain in Icirrus City and challenge the player monthly. Still loyal to Ghetsis, they attempt to regain his lost heart by defeating the player. Pokémon Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Opelucid City |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid City |locationname=Opelucid City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special }} Plasma Frigate |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |headcolor=999999 |bordercolor= |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Ghost |ability=Insomnia |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |headcolor=999999 |bordercolor= |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Plasma Frigate |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hone Claws|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Bug |ability=Hydration |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Me First|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Swift|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Icirrus City They are all fought individually, in a Single Battle, Triple Battle, and Rotation Battle, respectively. If the player has fewer than three Pokémon remaining, or declines battle, the remaining opponents will vanish until the season changes. =Single Battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psycho Cut|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical }} =Triple Battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |type1=Bug |ability=Hydration |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special }} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical }} =Rotation Battle = |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite= Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Shadow |game=B2W2 |location=Icirrus City |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Ghost |ability=Insomnia |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Scary Face|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Sweep|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical }} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Guillotine|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical }} Returned The stolen from Hugh's sister is revealed to have evolved into a , and is returned to Hugh by the Shadow Triad when they are encountered in . Quotes Pokémon Black and White ]] ;Chargestone Cave * First encounter :"... ...Come." :"... My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." * Second encounter :"... ...Come." :"... There are stairs going down ahead. Team Plasma is waiting for you there." ;Icirrus City :"... Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows...and not easily noticed. Our mission was to speak only with , but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower. It is there that our lord N waits for you. ...Now, our mission is complete." ;Tubeline Bridge :"... ...Come." :"...Ghetsis. We brought the one you wanted." ;N's Castle * First encounter :"... ...Come." :"In this castle, you may rest your Pokémon and access your PC. Fear not." :"First, have your Pokémon rest in that room. When they are healed, it is our lord N's wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle." * Second encounter :"A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is an ideal hero /a true hero . It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokémon." * Third encounter :"That room was the world that was provided to our lord N..." :"I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room... But you may feel something." ;Marvelous Bridge :"... ...You, huh." :"Ghetsis is gone. He went off somewhere alone after we rescued him from the castle." :"From the day Ghetsis saved our lives, we have sworn to be loyal to him. Even now, after he ordered us not to search for him." :"Also, Ghetsis said to give you this..." :"As well as this..." :"And this, also." :"Ghetsis... Where did he find these? What was he planning to do with them? Why did he give them to you? There's no way to know now. Is he testing you? Or...using you?" :"We, the Shadow Triad, have always been and will always be the loyal servants of Ghetsis. And Ghetsis's ambitions will never cease!" :"Never shall we meet again. Farewell!" Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Plasma Frigate – PWT :"By the way, we are not your..." :"Move." ;Opelucid City :"As we suspected... The hiding place was in the Gym. Well thought out. If Drayden isn't there, we can't get in. If he is there, he's the strongest guard we could possibly face. It also explains why the Pokémon Gym was remodeled. Whatever. The DNA Splicers are in our hands now." :"Now you know, then. We will accomplish our goals, no matter what the cost. We don't have the ability to captivate the hearts of others like Lord N does. Instead, we will bend people to our will with brute force. Two years was a surprisingly long wait." ;In front of the gate * Before battle : "Heh heh... You don't really think you can take the DNA Splicers back, do you?" * Being defeated : "I hate to admit it, but... You're a good Trainer." * After being defeated : "Aww. How unlucky. I don't happen to be the one holding the DNA Splicers. I was just buying time for the others to escape. Cheerio, bye-bye, whatever." ;Plasma Frigate – Giant Chasm :"Lord Ghetsis. has been transferred!" :"Very well... This might be it." :"I stole five years ago in . So it seems likely that it is the Pokémon you're talking about. But now, it only listens to my commands. Such is the fate of Pokémon that are trapped in Poké Balls!" :"Ah... I feel sorry for Pokémon. They're ruled by Poké Balls and the whims of their Trainers... Lord Ghetsis spoke of Pokémon liberation two years ago simply for his own ambitions, but... If his plans had succeeded, many Pokémon would have been saved. This Liepard--well, you knew it as a --if it had been released, it might have returned to you. Well then..." * First Shadow, before battle :" there! I won't let you interfere with Lord Ghetsis's plans!" * Being defeated :"It doesn't bother us a bit if the stolen Pokémon cry or beg." * If talked to :"Can you defeat all three of us?" * Second Shadow, before battle :"We swore to be loyal to Lord Ghetsis since he saved us!" * Being defeated :"It doesn't bother us a bit if we have to use another Pokémon after one is defeated." * After being defeated :"Listen well! The only thing we want is the world Lord Ghetsis desires!" * If talked to :"Even if I lose, Lord Ghetsis simply has to win..." * Third Shadow, upon entering with the second Shadow :"You're not done yet..." * If the player tries to go down the stairs :"If you want to go any further, you'll have to get past us." * Before battle :"I have no problem with you, but this is for Lord Ghetsis!" * Being defeated :"It doesn't bother us a bit if Pokémon win or lose." * After being defeated :"Even if I lose, Lord Ghetsis simply has to win..." * After all the Shadows have been defeated :"No matter... The only thing you can do is watch Lord Ghetsis use Kyurem to freeze Unova solid. That's all..." :(turns to Hugh) "You... I'll return this Pokémon to you. Considering what Lord Ghetsis is about to do, I have no further need of it." Giant Chasm – Cave's Deepest Part :"Lord Ghetsis has... lost control... We'll take it from here..." :"Farewell..." ;Icirrus City * First Shadow, before battle : " Battle us!" ::No: (all vanish until player advances one step again) ::Yes: "I'll win! That is the only way to regain his lost heart!" * Being defeated : "...So what." * Second Shadow, before battle : "What do you want? Do you want to keep battling?" ::Insufficient number of Pokémon in party: "So, you don't have enough for a Triple Battle..." ::No: "I see... When the season changes, I'll battle you." (both vanish) ::Yes: "Battle for Ghetsis! This is the only proof that I'm living now." * Being defeated : "I'm just a shadow, after all..." * Third Shadow, before battle : "What do you want? Do you want to keep battling?" ::Insufficient number of Pokémon in party: "So, you don't have enough for a Rotation Battle..." ::No: "I see... When the season changes, I'll battle you." (vanishes) ::Yes: "We, the Shadow Triad, were, are, and will be the royal servants of Ghetsis!" * Being defeated : "How disappointing..." Memory Link - A Triple Team :"Then... We'll battle you." :"We came on a whim... To vent... To pass time... It doesn't matter." :"Too easy..." :"These three aren't worth worrying about. We must focus on the other Gym Leaders so that next time they won't get in our way..." :"Well... Lord Ghetsis is waiting. We must catch ." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer The Shadow Triad appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer. was first seen chasing one of the Shadows through the frozen Opelucid City. He had his attack the Shadow with , but the attack was blocked by the Shadow Triad's , allowing the trio to get away with the item they had stolen. Pokémon was seen protecting the Shadow Triad from Nate's Lucario's Aura Sphere. Bisharp's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石田彰 Akira Ishida |en=Jason Griffith |es_eu=Fernando Cordero}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History The Shadow Triad first appears in Letting Go, where they are seen reporting to Ghetsis after observing 's battle with in Accumula Town. In Defeating Stoutland, the Triad are seen stationed in a , spying on the Dark Stone via , , and camera-bots, since the stone is under Clay's protection. In Up in the Air, the Shadow Triad begin their operation to retrieve the Dark Stone. While they battle against Lenora, several Team Plasma Grunts infiltrate the Nacrene Museum to find the Dark Stone. The Shadow Triad have the advantage at first, but Lenora is later joined by five of her fellow Gym Leaders, who had secretly been planning to ambush Team Plasma upon learning of their plans. The Triad split up to fight the six Gym Leaders in pairs, allowing an easier battle. Eventually, the Shadow Triad are defeated by Brycen, who captures them with his 's ice chains. Refusing to give up, the Shadow Triad reveal their trump card, the Legendary Pokémon , , and . With the power of the , the Triad trap the Gym Leaders in a swirling vortex of wind and electricity. Though they are unable to obtain the Dark Stone, the Shadow Triad kidnap the Gym Leaders and take them to N's Castle, though Brycen manages to escape. In The Shadow Triad, the trio attempt to capture the Legendary Pokémon , , and . The Pokémon prove to be too powerful for them to capture, so they are forced to retreat. At the P2 Laboratory, they test out the power of Team Plasma's newest creation, . Soon after, they are ambushed by the Striaton Gym Leaders, Cilan, Cress, and Chili, who had followed them after the incident at Nacrene City. The Triad easily overpower the triplets and mock them by stating that the three need to manage one Gym together. Backed into a corner, the Striaton triplets use stones to evolve their Pokémon. They then rotate their Pokémon and gain the upper hand. The Legendary Pokémon that despise humans, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and their student, Keldeo watch the pairs of three battle each other. Keldeo, fearing something about the Triad, attempts to interrupt the battle and attacks the Shadow Triad. The Triad use this opportunity to trap Keldeo and attempt to capture it. Before they can continue, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion immediately step in and blast the Triad and Striaton triplets away with their swords, severely injuring them. Despite the defeat, the Triad realize that they can't just let the Pokémon escape and they open the P2 Laboratory's door. They use Genesect to freeze Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion as they leave, causing them to sink into the waters below. The Shadow Triad return as members of Team Plasma. In Therian Forme III, when attempts to arrest Ghetsis after he reveals himself and the Plasma Frigate, the Triad appear to defend their master. Kelden, remembering its previous encounter with the Triad, proceeds to attack them on its own, giving Ghetsis the chance to escape. Blake manages to sneak away and get on the Plasma Frigate, but is forced to leave his Pokémon to fight the Triad and the Forces of Nature without him. In PS541, the Shadow Triad successfully defeat Blake's Pokémon. The three then head towards Humilau City in order to reach the Plasma Frigate's in Undella Town. In their first appearance, they all were wearing identical black masks. In all later appearances, they are seen wearing different masks which resemble the elemental monkeys' facial patterns, but are much darker in color. Pokémon -masked Shadow used a to attack Lenora at Nacrene City. Later, she fought against Clay's and Elesa's . Later, she faced the Striaton triplets and had an advantage due to the type match ups. Lilligant's known moves are , , and , and her Ability is .}} -masked Shadow used a to attack Lenora at Nacrene City. Later, he fought against Burgh's and won, only to be defeated by Brycen's . Later, he faced the Striaton triplets and had an advantage due to the type match ups. It was later revealed that Larvesta was hatched from an Egg that was created by Ghetsis's . None of Larvesta's moves are known, and his Ability is .}} -masked Shadow used a Blue-Striped to attack Lenora at Nacrene City. Later, he was used against Skyla in addition to fighting Lenora. Later, he faced the Striaton triplets and had an advantage due to the type match ups. Basculin's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} Used was caught by Giallo near the Battle Subway train. Later, the Shadow Triad used Tornadus to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. Afterward, he was given to Hood Man in order to figure out how to change between his Incarnate and Therian Formes.}} was caught by Giallo near the Battle Subway train. Later, the Shadow Triad used Thundurus to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. Afterward, he was given to Hood Man in order to figure out how to change between his Incarnate and Therian Formes.}} was caught by Giallo near the Battle Subway train. Later, the Shadow Triad used Landorus to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. Afterward, he was given to Hood Man in order to figure out how to change between his Incarnate and Therian Formes.}} is a weapon created by Team Plasma. It first appeared in the P2 Laboratory where the Shadow Triad were shown testing its strength. After their defeat at the hands of , , and , the Shadow Triad used Genesect to freeze the three and send them sinking into the water. Genesect's known moves are and and its Ability is .}} In the TCG Shadow Triad was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by Yusuke Ohmura. Shadow Triad allows the player to take a Team Plasma card from their discard pile and put it in their hand. Trivia * The Shadow Triad are the only notable members of Team Plasma who have not appeared in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=黑暗三人組 |fr_eu=Trio des Ombres |de=Finstrio |it=Trio Oscuro |ko=다크 트리니티 Dark Trinity |pt_br=Tríade das Sombras (TCG, PS495-PS497) Tríade das Trevas (PS523-present) |es_eu=Trío Sombrío |vi=Bộ Ba Bóng Tối }} Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Members of Team Plasma Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ninjas Category:Dark-type Trainers de:Finstrio es:Trío Sombrío fr:Trio des Ombres it:Trio Oscuro ja:ダークトリニティ zh:黑暗三人組